


Knot Me, Wolfie

by NiaChase



Series: Wolf Pack [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Curiosity, Doggy Style, Intimacy, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex, Slick as Lube, Sneak Peek, Wolf Sex, beastiality, sex store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Sammy was curious about having wolf sex with Victor. Victor isn't so sure, but that goes out the window once his animal instincts take over.





	1. Chapter 1

Sammy and Victor walked on the street towards a sex shop to try something out. That something was that Sammy wanted to have sex while Victor was a wolf. He was curious about it and wanted to appeal to that side of Victor. 

While it was sweet Victor was careful with him, Sammy likes to think he can handle the wild side of Victor not holding back as much. Victor didn't want to hurt him and more than weary to try this out, no matter how good it sounded.

"You know we don't have to do this, right?" Victor asked. Sammy had a bounce in his step while swinging their joined hands between them. "I want to. I think it will be sexy to be fuck by a wolf." Sammy said it so naturally as if it were a natural thing.

Then again, Half-breeds exist.  


"And yet you deny being into Beastiality?" Victor asked. So many times he suggested Sammy was into animals screwing him, but he always denies it. Even after catching him watching animal porn. 

"I'm not into it. I'm into my partner screwing me in whichever form he wants to be in. I felt horrible and useless when your heat came last week. You didn't even want to knot in me. You still had common sense while in heat. That's why we're going to this sex store because they have the item I'm looking for." Sammy explained.

Victor eyed Sammy. "And what item is that?" Victor asked. "Slick that Omegas have donated for couples like us. I want you to find the right one that makes you pop a boner and we'll use that to rub on me and we'll use it as lube." Sammy told Victor. Victor groaned.

"Babe, you make me pop a boner whenever you get naked. We don't need slick. Are you really going to let what happened during my heat get to you?" Victor asked. Sammy let go of Victor's hand and crossed his arms.

"Yes. I might not be an omega or have whatever they have, but I want to please you without you holding back because you're afraid to hurt me. I can take it." Sammy said sternly. Victor said nothing more, but wrapped his arm around Sammy's waist and kissed his temple. If Sammy wants to do it so badly, fine. He'll give it a try.  


When they arrived at the sex shop, Victor was amazed by so many toys, whips, handcuffs, and big dildos that scared him. Sammy looked like a kid in a candy store. He was already starting to look at blindfold and big vibrators.

"So many options. I need to make a list next time." Sammy said in awe. A small woman came up to them wearing **My Boyfriend Is My Daddy** t-shirt, yoga pants, and he was sure she was wearing penis-shaped earrings and a necklace.

"Welcome to Wet Dreams and Fanasties, where we make your dirty dream a reality. Need any help finding anything?" She asked. Victor raised an eyebrow while Sammy looked like she said the magic words and he was going to turn into a princess. Sammy was way too excited about this.

"Yes. I saw online you have Omega slick here to sale and I want to check those out." Sammy said. The woman clapped her hands and told them to follow her while explaining the different types of slick they have. 

"We have regular slick that only smells good to Alphas and a few Betas and you can simply use it as lube, but we have a few that tingles inside you which I recommend especially around your nipples and cock and don't get me started on how it may feel inside you. 

Then we have slick that warms up inside you which causes no harm to the receiver and it makes your partner never want to leave from inside you." The woman explained. Sammy nodded asking a few questions while Victor looked at a few toys they passed, making him curious.

"Does it give the same properties to me when my boyfriend knots in me?" Sammy asked. "Yes, it gives you more of a smooth feel to you and partner, less of a sticky feel. When your partner knots in you, it will help you not feel that much pain, though I recommend you do it in his half-breed state first if you are trying to have sex with him as a full wolf. 

It will loosen you up more and you will know how it feels while communication is still an option in his half-breed state." She explained. They arrived at the bottles of slick and the woman left them to choose. Sammy looked at Victor excitedly before frowning. Victor wasn't excited.

"What's wrong?" Sammy asked. "I just don't understand why you want to do this so badly. I chose you and I knew what I was getting into. I'm okay sleeping with a human." Victor told him. Sammy looked at one of the bottles and sniffed it. It had a decent fragrance to it, but he didn't understand the big fuss about Alphas going crazy over this.

"I just want to appeal to your animalistic side. That is who you are and I want to drive you crazy. I know romantically you are, but I want it to be sexually as well. Can we just try this one time?" Sammy asked, offering Victor a sniff of one of the bottles of slick. "Fine, but I don't see-" Victor cut off his sentence when he smelt the slick from the bottle.

The sweet aroma made his body warm and tingle. He hummed and pulled Sammy's hips towards his own. "Is this a good scent or do you want to sniff another?" Sammy asked, putting the bottle up. Sammy picked another bottle and sniff it, still not understanding what about it can make Victor horny.

"What about this that makes you horny?" Sammy asked. "It tells me that this omega is ready to mate. And pick this one. Gosh, that smells amazing." Victor said. Sammy chuckled. "I know. You're poking my hip." Sammy said quietly.

Victor held him tighter. "You are lucky we're not in a clothing store and there are no changing rooms nearby." Victor told him, still in a daze. Sammy laughed. "I can't believe we almost got kicked out the last time." Victor chuckled too as they began to walk to the register.

"You are not allowed to wear leather ever again." Victor told him as Sammy laughed at the memory. He hurriedly paid for the slick and the woman wished him a sexy night after glancing at Victor's noticeable tent in his pants.

Sammy winked at her with a smile. Sammy and Victor walked home, the fresh air clearing Victor's head and he can finally breathe. Victor's hard-on has gone down, but he was now excited to try this out.


	2. Chapter 2

They waited for a few days to make sure Sammy had a few days off because Sammy was sure he wouldn't be able to walk after this and he didn't want to worry about work. So as Sammy waited for Victor to come home. He took a long shower and clean inside and out so he was fully prepared.

Nothing about this night was going to be romantic so he didn't bother making a romantic scene. He grabbed the bottle and rub some slick around his neck and chest, not leaving him sticky. He even rubbed some on his inner thighs before putting on a robe. There was no need for clothes.

He was straightening up the bedroom when Victor walked in, already starting to take off his clothes. "I'm home, Sammy. Are you ready for doggy sex or what?" Victor yelled at the door with a smile. Sammy walked out of the bedroom, Victor already with his shirt off and pants down to his ankles.

"Yell it louder, I don't think the neighbors heard you. Anyway, I put some on so tell me if it works." Sammy said, getting closer to Victor. Victor was already smelling it before Sammy came to give him a small kiss. "Mmm, you smell so good." Victor holding him close and smelling Sammy's neck.

"Glad you like it. Any other place I should put it on? I put some on my chest and inner thighs too." Sammy asked. Victor placed his forehead on Sammy's, untying Sammy's robe. "In your ass," Victor stated with a smile. 

Sammy rolled his eyes. "Obviously. I mean on the outside you pervert." Sammy said, chuckling. The robe fell on the floor as Sammy wrapped his arms around Victor. Victor had a hand on Sammy's hip as one rubbed Sammy's pink lips. "On your lips. I want to taste it off of you. I think that would sexy." Victor said lowly.

Sammy raised an eyebrow while being walked backward by Victor. "What would it taste like?" Sammy asked. "Like your addiction to chocolate," Victor said. Sammy laughed as Victor picked him up to hurry things along. "I will never forgive you for doing that to me," Sammy said with a smile.

Victor smiled and closed the door. He sat Sammy down on the bed and grabbed the slick bottle that was waiting for them. He poured some on his fingers and rubbed it on Sammy's lips. "I can't believe we're about to do your fantasy," Victor said, looking at Sammy's glistening lips.

"You got to knot me first so we can get to the wolf part," Sammy told him. "I'll be happy to make that happen for you," Victor said before kissing him deeply. Sammy moan softly as Victor's tongue dominated his mouth. Sammy pulled him down more as Victor rubbed and spread Sammy's thighs. 

He tasted the slid his tongue across Sammy's lips, moaning at the sweetness and the shudder for more awaken his cock. He crawled on the bed, pushing Sammy back until he was over him. Victor moved his lips down Sammy's jaw until his nose caught a whiff of the slick on Sammy's neck.

He moaned and jerked his hips openly, licking and biting Sammy's neck until he had a vague thought of who he was. He just wants to mate, knot, and plant his seed deep in Sammy until he can hear Sammy's cries and moans.

Sammy's eyes were closed, his breath starting to labor as hands traveled against his skin. Victor growled and whine in his ear, not used to hearing Victor desperate for him. He liked that. "Sammy! Fuck, Sammy!" Victor whined before moving his lips lower.

Victor nuzzled Sammy's chest, taking in the mixed scents or the slick and Sammy's natural body odor he loves. It made it so much better. It appealed to his human and animalistic senses. 

He licked up and down Sammy's chest before sucking on Sammy's nipples while gripping Sammy's thighs. Sammy gasped, moaning loudly as he felt those hands get closer to his cock. "Victor," Sammy begged. Victor growl at him, quickly lifting his head and baring his fangs at Sammy. Sammy looked at Victor's dilated eyes and warm breath hitting his lips. 

"Um, Alpha?" Sammy tried out. Victor cocked his head as if seeing Sammy for the first time. Sammy leaned up to kiss this side of Victor. He might not be an Omega, but he can be a damn good lover to this side of Victor. 

Victor responded to the kiss sweetly, mentally telling himself that this was a human, but the omega scent wanted to believe this was an omega. Sammy turned them over so he was on top. Victor was still fighting himself, but Sammy wanted him to throw caution to the wind.

So he circled his hips on Victor's cock, grinding and thrusting, his hands on Victor's chest. Sammy wanted to prove to Victor and himself he can please an Alpha too. So he gave everything he got when he felt the hard rod between his balls. Victor rocked his hips, moaning and forcing Sammy to move faster. 

He heard Sammy moaned and fingers digging into his chest. Victor's hands were on Sammy butt, gripping and slapping. Sammy hurriedly grabbed for the slick, lubing up Victor's cock and half-assedly prepped himself since Victor was getting impatient.

Victor turned them back around, putting Sammy on the bottom. He kissed Sammy roughly, pulling his hips up before lining his cock to Sammy's hole. He pushed in, Sammy yelling and gripping Victor's shoulders. "Alpha!" He shouted. Victor lost himself in Sammy's tight hole. He felt it stretch around him, going slow as he can, but eager to fully join with his human

. 

His Human.

"Sammy!" Victor cried out, so desperate to be inside. He leaned his head on Sammy's shoulder, the scent still there and making his head foggy with lust and want. He bit Sammy, marking him as his as he shoved the rest of his cock into Sammy. Sammy yelled, holding onto Victor.

Pain shot up his spine and his neck throbbed as Victor licked at the blood and moaned. Sammy never really thought he would have a pain kink, but he was starting to like it since he can feel the big rod throb in his ass. Thankfully, Victor let him adjust first. "Mine. My Human." Victor said softly in Sammy's ear.

Sammy likes the sound of that. "And you're my Alpha. My wolf." Sammy said back. He truly does love Victor with all his heart. Each and every bit of the good and the bad. Even if they dated for a short time, they were friends for years. He knew he loved this wolf, this half-breed.

He could never understand the hatred of them most humans have. And just to prove it, he yanked on Victor's hair and kissed him, prompting Victor to move. Victor gave shallow thrust at first, loving the feeling of himself moving in that velvety warmth. The small noises Victor gladly heard and swallowed, the feel of Sammy's cock leaking between them, the feeling of connectedness.

That's what he felt at first. But as he sped up his thrust, intimacy went out the window and all he wanted was to fill Sammy up with his kids. Sammy felt his prostate being abused, his cock teased by Victor's pubic hair, these things building up his orgasm. "Alpha, Please!" Sammy begged with his legs in the air.

Victor felt that familiar moment he was starting to grow and knot. Part of himself said to pull out so he won't hurt Sammy, but he rode out his growing knot as he pounded away in Sammy until he could barely move. Alpha! Victor!" Sammy yelled, feeling himself being stretched out inside.

Victor still his hips, locked in while jerking Sammy off. Sammy cum with tears in his eyes, cum covering his belly and chest. Sammy squeezed around Victor's cock, caused Victor to shoot his seed deep into Sammy. All the semen couldn't leak out so it built inside of Sammy.

Sammy hummed at the feeling of being filled and stuffed. Victor's high on hormones died down so he could think better and can focus on taking care of his lover. He pressed kisses to Sammy's lips. "Sammy, baby, you okay?" Victor asked. Sammy nodded, trying to catch his breath. 

He opened his eyes to Victor's red, sweet eyes. "Are you hurt? Do you want to stop here?" Victor asked. Sammy shook his head. "No. I'm fine. And I want to keep going with proper prep this time. Also, you have one hell of a bite." Sammy said. Victor smiled. "I love you, Sammy. So much, baby." Victor said softly. Sammy smiled. "I love you too, Wolfie."


	3. Chapter 3

Sammy ached from his ass and thighs, the knot finally went down and Sammy mentally preparing himself to be fucked by a wolf. He can say he was attracted to Victor's beast side, mostly because it was Victor and he was a beautiful wolf. But never consider being taken by an animal. 

He only trusts Victor when going that route because Sammy wasn't attracted to animals in general. Just Victor. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Victor asked again, fingering and lubing Sammy up more. He was still worried. "Yes, I want to. Just off the bed because of your nails. 

I don't want to ruin the covers and sheets." Sammy said. Victor still heard the nervousness in Sammy's voice and kissed the back of Sammy's neck. Victor smiled. "You want me to go get the peanut butter?" Victor asked. Sammy chuckled before turning to his back to look at Victor.

"No, you silly wolf, we don't need that." Victor removed his finger and lean up to kiss Sammy. Sammy was too busy smiling to respond properly. He was just lucky he had a loving, Alpha wolf as a boyfriend. Placing one last kiss on Sammy's chest, Victor got off the bed to change forms.

Sammy looked away. The first time he saw that happen, he didn't understand how it was possible. He wanted to either puke or be in awe about it. He was still warming up to it. He turned his head towards the tan wolf.

The top part darker and thicker, getting lighter on Victor's lower half. Victor moved towards him as Sammy got on his knees. He felt weirdly exposed even if he knew this was Victor. He has never been naked in front of an animal.

"Hi, Victor," Sammy said softly. Victor licked his face, making Sammy smiled and not feel so nervous. Sammy's hands slid through Victor's fur, so soft and it tickled his skin. Victor wagged his tail. "Alright, let's get to it," Sammy spoke out loud, mostly to comfort himself. He got on all fours and let Victor sniff him.

He still felt weirdly exposed, but it made his cock tingle. He felt Victor's cold nose touch his cock, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. "Don't tease, Victor," Sammy said but didn't know if Victor understood him. Victor gave him small licks to Sammy's cock, Sammy moaning.

"Ah! Yeah," Sammy moan, using one hand to help himself. The cold nose tickled his balls, Sammy getting more into this. Finally, Victor sniffed at Sammy's hole. Sammy watched, going back to fours. Victor smelt the sweet aroma coming from the human, tasting it.

Sammy moaned, sticking his butt out more. "Come on, Victor. Mount me," Sammy begged. Victor moved around and finally stood up on his hind legs. Sammy felt nails scratching his back and fur warm on his butt. Sammy helped out and lowered his hips and held one of Victor's paws.

Victor poked Sammy's thighs and balls, Sammy getting frustrated a bit until Victor went all in. "Fuck!" Sammy yelled. Sammy held that position that seems right for Victor, Victor thrusting haphazardly, but it was fine for Sammy. 

The scratches, the hard thrusts into him and his thighs burning. Sammy jacked himself off in time with the wolf's thrusts, feeling the knot grow inside him. He felt teeth around his neck until it settled with biting the lower part of Sammy's blond hair. Sammy groaned with pleasure and pain mingling in his body.

The knot grew bigger, Sammy whining when Victor still tried to thrust and pull out. He barely could. "Victor!" Sammy moaned. One last time, Victor manage to pull the growing knot out before pushing it in with no mercy. 

Sammy cried out and cum from it. He never knew he had a pain kink before. Victor still kept at it, making Sammy's legs weak. With each hit to his prostate, Sammy felt sensitive. But he allowed it to continue until he saw black.  


\---------------------------------------------------  


Sammy woke up in a warm bubble bath with a good looking, naked Victor cleaning him. The warmth felt so good, his body relaxing into it. He tried to sit up more, but pain shot up from his backside like it was doused with fire. He whined. Victor placed a hand on Sammy's shoulder.

He was glad he was awake, even if he was half-sleep. "Be still, baby. You'll be sore as hell tomorrow so let me take care of you. How was it?" Victor asked. Sammy yawned. "Not all bad. We can do it every once in a while, but I would hate for you to do that to me during heat though." Sammy told him.

It really wasn't that bad, but it takes practice to have it good. "Noted. But glad to help out anyway." Victor said. Sammy smiled. "Can I kiss you?" Sammy asked. Victor raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know we had to ask for those." Victor slightly surprised. "You don't, but you're too far away and I don't want to lean forward," Sammy said. Victor chuckled but fulfilled Sammy's request. Sammy raised his arms to put around Victor, the only thing separating them was the cool tub.

Sammy also wanted to say: Victor was wagging his tail and it was super adorable. He started to laugh when he heard it hitting against the toilet. "That's so cute!" Sammy said with a big smile. Victor rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, blondie." Victor told him jokingly. "Oh yeah, make me." Sammy dared. Victor hopped into the tub, making the water splash. "You're wetting the floor!" Sammy exclaimed. "Fuck the floor," Victor said lowly before kissing Sammy again to shut him up.

It worked too if you excuse the giggles that came from Sammy. Victor thought Sammy was adorable. Both felt so happy even when the floor was wet by the time they got out, Sammy's butt was still sore, and Victor never felt closer to his lover than he do now.  


\-----------------------------------------------------  


It had been two days since that sex-filled night and they both felt too lazy to do anything particular. So Victor laid down on the couch, Sammy on top of him, and they watched a few corny romance movies. Sammy had his eyes closed, but Victor knew he was still awake.

He ran his fingers through Sammy's soft, blond hair while Sammy relaxed. Tomorrow was his last day off and he wanted to do nothing. Victor understood the feeling. Victor thought back to that night, so in love and so one with Sammy. 

Sammy not only accepted the other side of Victor but was so willing to have sex with it. It spoke trust to him. Sammy trusted him in both forms. "I love you, Sammy." Victor said softly. "I love you too, Wolfie." Sammy said back.

"No, I mean more than love. More than what you can guess." Victor said. Sammy raised his head to fully look Victor in the eyes. There were a lot of things Sammy would do for this man. He had himself an Alpha wolf that worked for a billionaire hitman. 

Sammy knew what he was getting into when he accepted Victor into his home, when he noticed he was falling for this half-breed, and for sure every time Victor came to him caked in blood. 

He loved Victor more than Victor can ever imagine. "I love you too, Victor." Sammy said, his heart beating in his throat and feeling more secure and connected with Victor. Sammy was planning on showing as much as he can when the phone rang. Victor sighed, not wanting to pick it up, but did anyway.

"Hello?" Victor answered. Sammy watched Victor have his conversation, Victor's face turning hard when he hung up. Sammy smiled sadly. "Business?" Sammy asked. Victor huffed. "Sadly yes. But nothing big so don't worry. If it was, I'm sure Charlie would've had my ass already." Victor said, getting up.

Sammy hummed. He knew it was true. When it comes to Victor, Sammy can always trust Charlie to keep a handle on Victor and keep him safe for Sammy. "I'll be back in an hour or two. Love you, Sammy." Victor said while putting on pants and a shirt.

"I love you too. Be safe." Sammy told him. "Always," Victor said quietly. He gave one more kiss to Sammy's lips before leaving. Sammy got up and watched Victor leave before turning his attention to two sets of eyes watching his house at a distance.  


**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot to write this, but enjoy. You still have one long fic and a short story though.  
**Comment below your thoughts, concerns, praise, or if you are wondering when the long story will be posted.**


End file.
